


The Crown Must Always Win

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Crown (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: Netflix’s The Crown AU. (Don't need to watch to understand this fic. I myself don't know it well.)Honeymaren gave up the chiefhood over the Northuldra to marry Elsa. When the throne of Arendelle is thrust upon the young crown princess after the sudden death of her father, the newlyweds must face their new reality, where a third person, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will threaten to break them apart.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> The Elsamaren Logs are still in progress. I PROMISE. It's just taking a bit of time, and I have to get this off my chest because it felt fun. Updates for this one will be very sporadic. Only whenever I have inspiration and feel like writing it.  
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Blackthorn

The crown princess was the last to arrive to the throne room, emotions heavy and conflicted because of the events to come. The double doors opened to reveal her parents already on their thrones. Her younger sister stood beside them, head bowed. She took a deep breath and strode forwards, pausing right before her parents’ thrones. As was expected of her, she curtsied to her king and her queen.

“Your Majesties.”

“Elsa. You’re late,” King Agnarr said, “Our guests are already waiting.”

“I’m sorry, Papa.”

She was always punctual. But not today, because she was scared. Her mind had gone back and forth so many times this morning on whether they should go through with this. It was so much to ask of the love of her life. But they didn’t really have a choice. Things could be worse, she thought, as she looked at Anna and remembered her sister’s fate with her own lover.

Anna took a step back so that Elsa could take her rightful place between her and their parents. When Elsa was in position, their father nodded to their butler.

“Kai, send for our guests.”

Kai bowed deeply before he marched off. Elsa felt her whole body tensing as she waited. He returned and began his announcement.

“May I present, Chief Yelana, and her niece and nephew, Princess Honeymaren and Prince Ryder, of the Northuldra.”

Agnarr and Iduna stood. Elsa and Anna curtsied, eyes on the floor. Elsa heard the footsteps of the Northuldra approach.

“Your Majesties,” came the stern voice of Yelana.

“Chief, Prince, Princess. Thank you for gracing us with your presence,” Agnarr replied.

“I wish I could say the pleasure is all mine, but I think we all know I would much rather be here under different circumstances.”

Elsa looked up at that, only to be met with the disapproving gaze of the Chief. Her words stung, direct as always. Elsa’s eyes found Honeymaren’s but the brown eyes were not looking back, fixed on her aunt with guilt.

“Chief Yelana,” Iduna spoke this time, “I know this is difficult for you, to lose an heir. I want you to know that us Arendellians will forever remember the magnanimity of the Northuldra.”

“Indeed that’s what you are now, Queen Iduna, an Arendellian,” Yelana sighed, addressing her former best friend, “and just like that we lose another of our best to this kingdom.”

“Auntie, please,” Honeymaren stepped in.

That placated Yelana. She turned to Honeymaren, a sad smile on her face as she placed an arm on her.

“I’m sorry, Honeymaren. That was out of line. It just hurts to see you go. But you do what you must. It’s fortunate you have a sibling willing to relieve the burden of chiefhood from you.”

Elsa felt Anna shift uncomfortably beside her and her heart sank. She didn’t know if Yelana had meant that as a jab at Anna, but Elsa felt a protective urge to say something. She opened her mouth but Honeymaren met her gaze just in time, giving her an almost imperceptible shake of her head. That was enough for Elsa to hold her tongue.

They both knew why they were doing this. Both were heirs to their respective thrones. But Honeymaren would have to be the one to give it up for love. Ryder could be Chief of the Northuldra. Anna could not become Queen of Arendelle. Anna becoming queen would mean she would have to give up on the love of her life, her secret love only Elsa and Honeymaren knew about, an illiterate reindeer sled driver of common birth. Honeymaren, in contrast, was of noble birth, albeit of another kingdom, and Agnarr and Iduna were perfectly happy to have her as the future consort to the crown of Arendelle. She just had to become an Arendellian first.

“Well, let’s get this over with, shall we?” Yelana said, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic, blinking back tears.

Ryder unrolled the mat he had been holding in his arms and placed it at Yelana’s feet. The twins knelt down on the mat. The Arendellian royal family kept their heads bowed in respect. The older twin spoke.

“I, Honeymaren Nattura, hereby relinquish my title as Princess of Northuldra and Heir to Yelana, and will henceforth, forever, stake no claim on the chiefhood over the People of the Sun.”

Her tone was confident, her manner stoic, but Elsa knew her well enough to detect her pain. Yelana reached down and removed the headdress from her head, hovering it over Ryder.

“Do you, Ryder Nattura, Prince of Northuldra, accept this crown as a symbol of your position as my heir?”

“I do.”

“Very well. You shall wear this when we ride home.”

Yelana placed the Northuldran crown on Ryder, and the twins stood. It was done. Honeymaren gave Elsa a small smile. It was bittersweet, but Elsa felt her heart lift, knowing they were thinking the same thing: Honeymaren was now free to marry Elsa.

Agnarr nodded to Kai. Kai stepped forward to announce.

“The crown of Arendelle now calls Honeymaren Nattura to come before him.”

With a final longing look at her aunt and brother, Honeymaren strode away with determination to kneel before King Agnarr.

Agnarr held out his hand to her. Having studied the protocol from Elsa, she reached out and took his hand, kissing the dorsum.

“My king,” Honeymaren whispered against his hand.

“By her own free will, with this declaration of her allegiance, and in accordance with the law of this land, I now proclaim Honeymaren Nattura a subject of the great kingdom of Arendelle,” Kai declared.

Honeymaren swallowed and kept her eyes to the ground, hiding her emotions from everyone. Elsa knew this was difficult for Honeymaren. She loved Northuldra. Being Northuldran was so important to who she was. And the relationship between the two neighbouring countries was complicated to say the least, so naturally Honeymaren would have a certain amount of discomfort in becoming an Arendellian overnight. Agnarr and Yelana were open-minded rulers, and the relationship between the two countries was on the mend. That was how the two princesses were allowed to meet in the first place, at the trade ball, all those years ago. But recent peace talks can only do so much to smooth over the conflict that had simmered for centuries and the prejudice that had been passed down for generations.

It would have been much easier emotionally for Elsa and Honeymaren for Elsa to become Northuldran. Elsa was already half-Northuldran through her mother. And she didn’t even want to be Queen of Arendelle. She had a feeling she would much prefer life as a wife to a Chief. But she could never do this to Anna. Her parents were already in talks with the Southern Isles to plan an arranged marriage for either of them, before Honeymaren spoke to Agnarr to ask for Elsa’s hand just in time. Elsa knew if she relinquished her title to marry Honeymaren, her parents would proceed immediately to arrange for the new crown princess’s marriage to a certain Prince Hans, and Kristoff will be a thing of the past. This wedding between Elsa and Honeymaren secured a family for the Kingdom’s heir and bought Anna time to decide what she was going to do about her secret relationship.

To welcome Honeymaren into the family, Agnarr planned to award her a knighthood. He unsheathed the ceremonial sword by his belt, placing the blade on each of her shoulders as he spoke the oath of knighthood in ancient Arendellian. Honeymaren repeated it back to him, her pronounciation stilted and stumbling, but she managed.

When it was over she rose, going to kiss the hand of the queen and the two princesses, pledging her allegiance to them too. Thankfully she didn’t have to bend the knee to them today, Elsa did not know how she would feel about that.

Honeymaren marched past the Natturas to stand by Kai, her position as a subject now much lower than the rest of the royals in the room. Agnarr gestured for the Northuldra to exit the room before him, as a sign of respect for his neighbouring kingdom. Before Yelana turned to leave, she spoke to Iduna, breaking protocol.

“Look after my Honeymaren for me please, Iduna. Only you will understand what she gave up.”

Elsa’s heart broke at that, but she kept her face impassive.

“Of course, Yelana,” Iduna replied, abandoning Yelana’s title too.

Iduna grabbed Elsa’s hands meaningfully.

“Honeymaren is in good hands,” Iduna finished.

Yelana nodded at Elsa once, before walking out of the throne room with Ryder, not looking back at Honeymaren, who had kept her head bowed, not able to look at her aunt and brother with pride.

Agnarr started to walk out. Like clockwork, Iduna waited a beat, before following, two steps behind her husband. She knew very well what it meant to be married to the ruler. Elsa was supposed to follow two steps after, but she did not move, eyes on Honeymaren. Anna did not notice Elsa had not started walking and crashed right into her.

“Oops! Sorry,” Anna mumbled, looking apologetic.

The whole affair today was hard on her too. Anna didn’t want to put her sister and her sister’s fiancée through all this.

“Go on ahead, Anna,” Elsa ordered, “You too, Kai.”

“Right,” Anna obeyed softly.

She laced her arm around Kai’s for comfort, completely giving up on protocol, and walked out, closing the double doors behind them and leaving Elsa alone with Honeymaren.

They watched each other in silence. Elsa did not expect this to have been so hard to stomach. All her life she had known this was coming. Whoever she married, he or she would have needed to be of royal blood, and because she was next in line to her throne, her partner would have to give up their title to marry her. But Honeymaren was so fiercely, proudly, Northuldran that this hurt more than Elsa ever expected it to.

“Well?” Elsa finally dared to ask.

Honeymaren shrugged.

“Got through it. More surprisingly, Auntie got through it.”

They exchanged a small smile.

“Are you sure you wouldn't have preferred that fancy prince from the Southern Isles, rather than a tribeswoman who now has no tribe?” Honeymaren teased.

Elsa pulled Honeymaren to her and kissed her on the cheek, causing Honeymaren to blush.

“No. Me marrying a man? That would have all been very antiseptic,” Elsa murmured against her in a low voice.

Gathering her courage, Honeymaren turned her face so her lips caught Elsa’s suddenly, causing Elsa to squeak in surprise. Honeymaren slipped a hand behind her neck to hold her in place. They shared a long kiss, but before they could deepen it, a throat cleared by the door.

“Gerda!” Elsa gasped, breaking away from Honeymaren.

“Princess Elsa, Lady Honeymaren. His Majesty summons you to the dining hall.”

“Yes, of course…” Elsa replied, cheeks pink from having been caught, “We’ll be right over. Could you give us a moment, please?”

Gerda did not move.

“Gerda, I am marrying Honeymaren tomorrow. Surely, I don’t need a chaperone when I’m with her now?”

“Forgive me, your highness. But more accurately, you won’t need a chaperone when you’re with her from _tomorrow_ onwards.”

Elsa sighed, stepping away from Honeymaren and trying to tame her desire for this woman.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Honeymaren whispered, reading Elsa’s mind, “and every moment after.”

“Me too.”

They shared another moment of silence, thinking about the future that lay ahead of them.

“All that just now,” Elsa began, “you know it’s all ceremonial, right? You’ll always be Honeymaren Nattura of Northuldra to me. All that princess shit, yours and mine, they mean nothing to me.”

It was odd to hear herself swear. But Elsa could think of no other way to express how serious she was about this.

“The marriage we enter tomorrow…” Elsa continued, “I promise you. We enter it as equals, okay?”

Honeymaren smiled sadly, looking a little too knowing. She gave Elsa’s arm a squeeze.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Elsa.”


	2. Obey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I started this wedding chapter when I was supposed to be writing my other wedding ceremony for the #logs. And now I am publishing it when I am supposed to be writing the #logs honeymoon. This has become my go-to distraction from the elsamaren logs hahaha.
> 
> Elsamaren will be the main ship, but Kristanna will feature more heavily in this AU, because I love them also.

The side gates to the castle opened for the reindeer and his sled, the guards nodding at the rider in acknowledgement. Kristoff Bjorgman tipped his hat in return.

“To the main door today, Bjorgman, His Majesty and the crown princess will be leaving for the chapel from the front gates.”

“Got that,” Kristoff replied, though he continued towards the back of the castle, where the stables were.

“Going to give Sven’s coat a final brushing first,” he added, trying to cover up the main reason for his detour.

The guards said nothing, turning back to face out of the castle.

“Think they suspected anything?” Kristoff whispered.

“I don’t think so,” he answered himself, in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be Sven, “we’re being so careful.”

“You bet we are,” he continued, back in his normal voice.

The real Sven merely snorted and stomped his hooves, but Kristoff swore he saw an eyeroll.

The pair reached the stables and Kristoff hopped off. He rummaged about the shelves and found the brush he was looking for. A pair of hands slipped over his eyes.

“Guess who?” came the voice.

“Princess,” Kristoff replied.

A giggle behind him.

“It’s just Anna when we’re alone, remember?”

“Are we alone?”

“Wouldn’t be doing this if we weren’t. I checked the stables while waiting for you. Keep your eyes closed and turn around, okay?”

Kristoff nodded, feeling the hands slide away from his eyes. He turned around, eyes shut.

“Now open your eyes.”

Kristoff did as he was told. He let out his admiration in a long breath.

“Anna… you’re… you’re…”

“Do you like it?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks! Elsa let me wear whatever I wanted. The bridesmaid dresses the advisors offered were so frumpy. Designed so the bridesmaid never outshines the bride. Or brides in this case.”

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Like as if I would ever be able to outshine Elsa or Honeymaren. I think Elsa knows that.”

It was lighthearted, but Kristoff could sense the insecurity in her tone.

“You know that’s not why Elsa let you wear what you want.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I said that.”

“Besides, you’ll always be the most beautiful girl to me.”

Anna blushed at his compliment, before she leaned in to give him a kiss. Kristoff returned it, but before he could pull back, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. How could he deny her what she wanted?

Anna slipped a hand into his shirt, and the newness of the sensation caused Kristoff’s common sense to kick back in and he gently pushed her off him. They were going too far.

“Anna… no, I’m sorry.”

Anna huffed in frustration.

“I should probably get to the front gates. Your father and sister might already be there.”

Anna saw his point and nodded sadly.

“Anyway…” he continued, figuring out how to say goodbye, “it’s nice to get to see you again.”

“I’m glad I could show you my dress. I wish you were coming to the ball as my guest. Father and Mother have all these suitors lined up for me so I wouldn’t be left partner-less for dances but if you were there I could dance all my dances with you.”

Kristoff cupped her face, urging her to look up into his eyes.

“Promise me you’ll have fun anyway. You look amazing in your fancy gown, and it’s a fancy ball. One that your parents have not thrown in years. You’ve always complained, why have a ballroom with no balls, right? So I hope you have a good evening. It’s your sister’s wedding day, after all.”

Anna sighed, leaning her forehead against his.

“One day,” she whispered, “one day, we’ll go to a ball together.”

Kristoff said nothing. Secretly, he wished there wasn’t a ball for a long time after this. The royal family was intensely private, and the only other occasion he could imagine King Agnarr throwing a ball for again would be another wedding. Specifically, Anna’s wedding.

Selfishly, he wished that day would never come.

-

King Agnarr bounced down the steps of the front door, uncharacteristically cheerful. Kristoff bowed deeply to him.

“Your Majesty.”

Agnarr looked him up at down, eyeing his coiffed hair and pressed uniform.

“You clean up well, my boy,” he said, “perhaps I should insist the royal sled drivers put on their ceremonial best more often, eh?”

Kristoff feigned a grimace. He respected Agnarr greatly, but there was a familiarity between them. Kristoff had been Agnarr’s driver since he was tall enough to see above the hood of a sled. He had been an orphan in desperate need of money for his adoptive family and no skills to offer except for an affinity with his pet reindeer, when his village chief Grandpabbie, who happened to be a close advisor to Agnarr, brought him to the castle gates and humbly asked Agnarr to give him a position among the crown’s staff.

“Please don’t insist, sir,” Kristoff replied, tugging at his collar, “I very much prefer my daily uniform. I can barely move in this thing.”

Agnarr chuckled.

“Well, thank you for dressing up today, anyway. Not that you have a choice. But then again, neither did I.”

Agnarr brushed some lint of his stiff suit, straightening the medals on his jacket.

“How do I look?”

“Like a very happy man, sir.”

Agnarr grinned at him.

“I certainly hope so. My daughter is getting married today.”

Speaking of whom, the front door opened again, and Elsa descended from the steps, looking radiant and incandescently happy.

“Papa.”

“Elsa, my dear,” Agnarr turned to look at her, his eyes shining, “you look lovely.”

Elsa beamed, moving into her father’s arms for a hug.

“Are you ready?” He asked her.

“Never been readier for anything in my life.”

When they broke apart, Agnarr turned back to Kristoff.

“Well then, shall we?” he asked his driver, “to the chapel.”

As Agnarr was busy helping his daughter up the sled, Elsa met Kristoff’s eyes, and she wiped the corner of her own lips discretely as a message to him, winking.

 _Shit._ Did he have Anna’s lipstick on his face? He hurriedly turned away, rubbing the back of his hand across the whole of his mouth and jaw vigorously, trying to get whatever evidence it was of their kiss off his face. He prayed Agnarr didn’t notice. It didn’t look like he did.

-

The journey to the chapel was a short one, and Elsa and her father spent the first part of it in silence, waving to the adoring crowd separately. Elsa watched her father perform his duty with grace and purpose, smiling and nodding to every individual that caught his eye. Sometimes, he called his subjects out by name if he knew them. And he knew many of those gathered at the town square. It was a remarkable feat.

She knew him to be an extremely shy man, except to those closest to him. To see him so open and giving to his people was somehow both extremely out of character with the Papa she loved and yet perfectly in keeping with the persona he had cultivated as her King.

All she had wanted was a quiet wedding. Perhaps in the Northuldran woods, with her and Honeymaren’s families, and maybe some dancing and drinking around the fireplace. But this is what duty required of her. She didn’t suppose her father particularly enjoyed the extravagance of this ceremony and the subsequent ball to be held in the castle, but he had said nothing to voice his discontent. She knew he expected the same from her.

“Don’t you get sick of it all?” Elsa suddenly asked him, unable to keep her nerves in any longer.

Agnarr turned to study her. He smiled in understanding.

“I do.”

Elsa felt relief that her father was sympathetic. Sometimes she could not tell if she would get reprimanded for putting her feelings before her duty.

“Yoohoo, Princess!” someone shouted, interrupting them.

Elsa looked to the sound of the voice. It was Oaken, her friend. A friend who had never wanted to call her anything other than ‘Princess’ or ‘Your Highness’, no matter how many times she told him otherwise. Come to think of it, she didn’t have any friends who called her ‘Elsa’.

“And do you get lonely?” she asked her father again, as she waved back at Oaken, who bowed in return.

“Sometimes.”

Agnarr ignored the crowd for a while, reaching over to hold Elsa’s hand.

“Which is why it’s so important to have the right person by your side,” he said, giving Elsa’s hand a squeeze, “I have been very lucky in that regard with your mother.”

Wedding bells chimed coincidentally in that moment.

“And I am glad you have Honeymaren,” Agnarr continued.

Elsa smiled at the thought of her bride. She was indeed glad to have Honeymaren. Honeymaren was a crown princess herself, she understood the solitude that came with the crown.

Sven pulled them round a corner, and they trudged up towards the chapel, the crowd disappearing with the bend of the road. Agnarr bent down beneath their seat and pulled out a box hidden in the sled’s storage compartment.

“Good man, Kristoff,” he complimented, “you remembered to bring this.”

Kristoff bowed his head once at the king.

“I wanted to give this to you after the ceremony,” Agnarr began, caressing the box, “but seeing as we’re on this topic of being with the right person…”

He handed the box to Elsa. Elsa carefully opened the lid. Inside, was a strange mechanical contraption – an oddly shaped wooden cube painted in black with a glass lens covering a round hole on one face. Her science tutors had taught her about them, and she had seen diagrams, but it was the first time she had seen one in real life.

“Papa…” she gasped, moved by the gift.

“You know what it is?”

“A portable camera.”

“Yes. If your marriage is as happy as mine has been… I don’t want you to miss a single thing. Congratulations, my dear.”

-

Honeymaren stood by the altar, wringing her hands.

“Stop fidgeting,” Ryder muttered to her.

“They’re coming. I can hear the crowd outside.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Ryder pointed out, watching the frantic expression on his sister’s face, “your bride is arriving.”

“It’s starting. Shit. It’s starting.”

Honeymaren was very, very nervous. All her life, she had never imagined her wedding to be like this. Weddings in Northuldra were intimate, private, affairs, even among the noblest and most well-connected of clans. Only the closest relatives were granted the honour to witness such a sacred ceremony. Now she was standing at the head of an abbey with five hundred pairs of eyes staring at her. Eyes she didn’t even recognise.

“Calm down. You’re supposed to be enjoying this. It’s your wedding day.”

“Right,” Honeymaren nodded, trying to convince herself that her brother was correct, “right. My wedding day. I am enjoying myself.”

Ryder laughed at his sister’s nerves.

“You look beautiful by the way,” he said, trying to cheer her up more, “If only Mama was here to see you in her best gákti.”

Honeymaren gave her brother a sad smile as they reminisced about their deceased mother together.

“Thank you, Ryder.”

“Frankly, I’m surprised you’re even allowed to wear Northuldran clothes today.”

Yelana scoffed beside them at Ryder’s words.

“After everything they’re making Honeymaren give up? They better allow her at least this. We have our pride.”

“Auntie…” Honeymaren pleaded.

She didn’t want Yelana upset today. Especially after Elsa had fought hard to let Honeymaren wear her gákti despite Honeymaren never asking for her to do so. She would never want to trouble Elsa with something she herself considered secondary to Elsa’s happiness. But Elsa knew how significant it was to Honeymaren and her family. The Arendelle advisors, doing Elsa’s bidding, had even allowed her to wear her royal scarf, although she was not to drape it over herself in the usual way that signified she was a princess. She wasn’t one anymore.

The conversation between Yelana and Honeymaren couldn’t escalate any further because at that moment, the choir rose and began to sing.

Her auntie’s disapproving gaze, her brother’s concerned one, and the five hundred pairs of eyes staring at her all disappeared from view as her vision locked towards the entrance of the chapel, waiting for Elsa to arrive.

There was no space in Honeymaren’s heart to care for anyone or anything else at that moment. She was getting married to the love of her life.

-

“I, Honeymaren, take thee, Elsa, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part.”

With that, Honeymaren gave Elsa a wide smile, slipping the wedding band onto Elsa’s finger.

It was Elsa’s turn.

“I, Elsa, take thee, Honeymaren, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part.”

She returned Honeymaren’s smile, her fingers trembling slightly as she slid the ring down Honeymaren’s finger. The ring was over the first finger joint when Elsa heard the prime minister whisper behind them to her father.

“’Obey?’” he questioned the king, “Only Lady Honeymaren was supposed to say it. The crown princess was not to repeat it back.”

“Elsa insisted,” Agnarr replied firmly, having the final say in the matter.

Honeymaren looked humiliated, and Elsa knew she heard the conversation too. Gripping Honeymaren’s hand tighter in hers to convey her assurance, she slipped the ring down all the way. The tremble in Elsa’s fingers were no longer there, as she was determined to convince her bride of her conviction and support. Honeymaren squeezed her hand in return, grateful.

The archbishop began reciting in ancient Arendellian, but the brides drowned him out, attention solely focused on each other.

“It’s done,” Elsa whispered, announcing to Honeymaren even before the archbishop pronounced them, “we’re married.”

Honeymaren loved that Elsa was so rebellious in the face of all the pomp and circumstance surrounding them. Elsa was independent, fiercely loyal, and everything Honeymaren wanted in a partner. She could not love her more in that moment and could not wait to began the rest of their lives together, no matter what.

The two shared a giggle, even as the archbishop droned on. He had so much to say before pronouncing them. Honeymaren decided Elsa’s pronouncement was all she needed.

“We’re married,” she repeated back to Elsa, pulling her in for a kiss.

Five hundred gasps rang through the chapel in unison as Elsa laughed against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from The Crown: The conversation between Agnarr and Elsa, and the concept of saying "obey" in the wedding vows.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments in the last chapter, I enjoyed reading them! :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


End file.
